


i’m here to collect your hearts

by reysroses



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, F/F, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Stagedorks, alternate events to halloween?, character wise, i love stagedorks & puppylove but rarepair time!, kinda based off book jeremy & book christine, puppylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysroses/pseuds/reysroses
Summary: alternate halloween events. Jeremy has a plan for tonight. but the universe doesn’t agree. (+ rarepairs)





	i’m here to collect your hearts

**Author's Note:**

> songfic based off of [where did the party go](https://youtu.be/E9hESWfeXG0) by fall out boy

_ Where is she? _

 

The boy pushed through the crowd of drunk teenagers, eyes scanning the room for his girlfriend. He knew she was here, having received a dozen texts asking where he was beforehand. She had gone to get a beer. That was over an hour ago. So there Jeremy was, drunkenly stumbling through the pack, looking for his girlfriend. 

 

The air stank of alcohol and sweat, bodies clumping together to the music. It seemed as if the entire school was present, all stuffed into Jake Dillinger’s huge ass house. He never used to get invited to parties like this, but recently he became friends with Jake through Brooke. 

 

Clammy hands groped his sides as he exited the cramped  basement, jogging up the stairs. He passed by a corner of stoners, the stench of pot wafting towards him. Despite faltering to the familiar scent, he continued his search through the house. Jeremy was a man on a mission. He walked by a back-rub train, mostly composed of hot girls in skimpy clothes. Jeremy let his mind wander a bit, saving that image for when he rubs one out later. 

 

Jeremy needed to find Brooke soon, before the night ends. Ever since he heard that Christine Canigula was gonna be here, he formatted a plan. Dump Brooke on good terms, talk to Christine, make every wet dream he had about her come true. He did have a condom in his back pocket for a reason. Something other than his two hands was gonna touch his dick tonight.

 

He stopped in the kitchen and asked Madeline, who was currently rummaging through the liquor cabinet, if she had seen Brooke. Slyly, she pointed towards the stairs and winked at Jeremy. Ugh. She wasn’t his type.

 

Jeremy walked up the stairs, fingers twitching against the railing. He was careful with the doors, not wanting to see anything that intimate, says the porn addict. Sighing, he decided to go take a piss. He knocked on the bathroom door.

 

No answer.

 

He opened the door, and froze in shock at the sight in front of him.

 

His girlfriend, Brooke Lohst, was braless and straddling his half-naked crush, Christine Canigula, in the bathtub. They both stared at him in the doorway. Christine was covering her chest with her arms, eyes locked with Jeremy’s in fear. He turned around and walked out, ignoring Brooke’s yells of his name. 

 

He stormed passed Jake out the front door, and slipped behind the garage. Sinking down to his knees, Jeremy felt his eyes well up. The picture was burned into his retinas, taunting him. He remembered how flushed their bodies were, faces ruby red. Brooke’s lipstick smeared across Christine’s face. Oh, how the night had turned on him.

He just wanted to fade away. He felt the ghost of her fingers on his hips, tongue on his lips. His heart had been snatched from his chest. 

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the cocky grin of Dustin Kropp, holding out a cigarette to him.

 

“I don’t smoke,” he replied, taking the blunt from his fingers. Kropp handed over his lighter and set the end ablaze. 

 

They stood in silence outside the party, nicotine seeping into their lungs. Jeremy’s heart ached. He didn’t want to go home alone. So he followed his dick, and kissed the boy next to him. It was an urge, a drunk and horny decision. 

 

The other boy smirked and whispered an invitation. His body agreed, but his mind asked a silent question, not yet to be answered.

 

They made it to the boy’s car, and left on their way while the house was set ablaze.

 

Jeremy itched for a response, the fragment of him that was sober.  

 

_ “Where did the party go?” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was bored so i wrote this. feel free to request fics on my [tumblr](http://spiderjerm.tumblr.com). also i fucking love dustin kropp.


End file.
